Legendary Juryokugan
by KyuKing115
Summary: Story with NaruHina pairing. Friends from the beginning with Sasuke. What will happen when Naruto meets the Kyuubi right before the graduation exams? And what happens when Naruto awakens a power that was before the Rikodu Sennin? Rated M for language, blood gore and maybe some sensual stuff later ;) ON HOLD
1. The Beginning

**Legendary Juryokugan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Hey there everyone. I formerly used to have an account on this site but I had forgotten the password, soooo here I am. Well this story is going to be a NaruHina fic, hope it's enjoyable. There's a lot of council bashing as well as villagers. **

**Thoughts** (_Naruto)_

Demonic thoughts/ Speech **({Naruto})**

All was well in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and the village streets were bustling with business. The day was just an average day to the people of Konoha… at least most people.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young 13 year old boy. He stood at 5 foot 3 inches, decently tall for a 13 year old. He had spiky blond hair with ocean blue eyes. Naruto was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, accompanied by a pair of black sandals and a set of blue goggles worn around his forehead.

Today was like any other. Naruto had woken up and did his normal daily routine. He had gotten out of bed, took a shower, put on one of his 3 orange jumpsuits and made his morning cup of ramen. Now, Naruto was hated by the village people. He could never explain why, and whenever he had ask his grandfather figure, the Third Hokage, why he had just told him that Naruto would be told when he were ready. So Naruto had lived on the streets for the first five years of his life, eating out of dumpsters and wearing rags, because every orphanage would kick him out when he tried to live there, saying demons do not deserve to live in a home.

So Naruto dealt with it and lived on with life. Hoping to one day live his dream as the Hokage and make people acknowledge him. Naruto had been going to the ninja academy for 6 years now, this is his 7th and final, that is if he passes the graduation exam. He believed he would pass, though there was a little doubt since his teachers usually kicked him out during something that sounded important.

So Naruto was on his way to the academy, walking through the village filled with many glares full of hatred and malice. Yet he just ignored them, used to it now.

When he had arrived at the academy, he had walked in sat down and remained silent, waiting for his sensei to arrive in the peace and quiet of being alone. But of course the peace and quiet was interrupted, when to loud screeches were heard and a boy with black hair and onyx colored eyes, who wore a blue t-shirt and white cacky shorts ran in and jumped to sit next to Naruto, in hopes he would be able to protect him from the screeching.

"Fan girls again?" Naruto had asked, "Yes, please save me?" The boy begged, "Alright Sasuke but you owe me lunch" as Naruto did a quick shuffle in his pockets to pull out a small bag and placed it on the chair on the other side of Sasuke, as two blurs flew by and landed on the seat only to be covered in paint.

"Aggggghhhh!" "What the hell?!" The two girls who happened to be the ones screeching chasing after Sasuke. One was a girl named Sakura Haruno, who wore a red skirt with long pink hair and emerald green eyes. The other a girl named Ino Yamanaka who wore a purple skirt with bandage wrappings around her legs, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

They both immediately got up and ran out of the room to clean up. "Thank you." "My pleasure". Both boys raised their hands and fist bumped. Sasuke happened to be Naruto's one real friend that he had acquired after an incident where Sasuke was being chased by a hoard of fan girls and Naruto blew them away with a stink bomb wanting to help someone in dire need, starting their friendship.

As the morning wore on and more kids entered the class room, one in particular that came and sat next to Sasuke, opposite of Naruto, with a bright blush on her face. This is girls name was Hinata Hyuuga, a girl that was very shy and timid, she had always had a crush on Naruto, he knew, but just never acted on it since he did not know how to deal with feelings of love never feeling them all his life from anyone but the Third. She was a navy blue haired girl, with lavender eyes. She wore a white baggy coat with purple capris.

After everyone had walked in and sat down, their sensei had walked in, telling them to settle down. After a moment of the class quieting down, he began to speak, "alright class, today is the final day of the academy, if you pass the graduation test, which consists of three jutsu, henge, replacement, and clone…"

("Shit… I can do everything except the damn clone jutsu... maybe 2 out of 3 will pass.") Naruto thought. "You must be able to do all three to pass" Iruka had said. ("DAMN IT! There go my hopes of graduation and becoming Hokage…")

"**No… It's not…" **a voice had said. ("What the hell?") Naruto had thought. Then everything went black, next thing he knew he was standing in front of a giant cage with a paper with the words "seal" written.

Naruto looked up and saw one of the scariest things in his life, a giant red fox, with nine long tails flowing behinf him, its eyes blood red, with a slit for a pupil. **"It's nice to meet you Naruto…"**

**How was it? Good right? Well a little cliff hanger, the reason for the title will be revealed later. I hope to continue, I have a lot of plans with this story. Well, read and review.**

KyuKing Out…


	2. The Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: HELLOOO. Well this is the second chapter of the story, hope yall people like it. If you have any ideas or suggestions to how the story should go im all ears so PM me or leave it in a review. And I know that my grammar sucks in the a/n but I don't really care. The story is what matters not how I talk. Wellll here we go, onto the second chapter.**

** "It's nice to meet you Naruto…" **The giant fox had said. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Naruto had yelled looking around in hysteria. " And what are you doing here?! Why is there a giant fox in my head?!" Naruto continued to yell.

** "Kit, calm down and let me explain," **Meanwhile Naruto was running in circles screaming for help until he tripped and rammed his head into the wall, knocking him on his butt. The giant fox sweatdropped, **"Are you done?" **Naruto nodded. **"As I was saying let me explain, I… am the Kyuubi No Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox, I was sealed in here by a very powerful man. The Fourth Hokage. I understand you were told that he had slain me in return for his life. But I am too powerful to just be killed, so he sealed me in here… I am also the reason you are so shunned by the people of the village. Since when I was forced to attack the village, I had killed all their loved ones, so they see you as me… Naruto I am terribly sorry for what I have done to you, causing you so much pain… but I want to fix that, I want to teach you, to train you and make you into the finest shinobi the world has ever seen. I want make it up to you in the only way I can… I hope that one day you can forgive me, and that you will accept me as your teacher after what I've done…"**

"You said you were controlled?" The fox nodded. "Then I hold nothing against you, you were controlled against your will, it is not your fault that you were sealed within me. And I accept your training, but first may I know your true name?"

To say the fox was shocked was an understatement. Here this boy was, forgiving him in a blink of an eye, after all the suffering he had caused Naruto, yet Naruto just forgave him without hesitation. **"You act as someone who is beyond your years kit… thank you. And as for my name, it is Kurama." And to answer your earlier question, this is your mindscape. As for why it looks like a sewer. This must be from the years of torture you had endured. A minute in the real world is an hour in here. Well I know you have more questions but I need to teach you something so that you can pass the graduation exam. You know why you can't form a normal clone? It is because of your massive chakra reserves you literally have 3 times more chakra than a low jonin. Which makes it impossible for you to do low level techniques, but we will work on that later. For now work on this, It is called the shadow clone jutsu, there is only one necessary hand sign, take your middle and index fingers from both hands and make a cross." **

Naruto did as he was told, "Like this?" **"Very good, now what you need to do is channel chakra and focus on a copy of you appearing. It may take you a while but that should be fine, we have roughly 10 minutes out in the real world so you have about ten hours in here."**

So for the next 5 hours in his mindscape Naruto worked on the shadow clone. Since his chakra control was horrible it took him a while to get a single clone to appear. "Hey look I did it! Yay! Whoohoo!" **"Good job Naruto, it'll be easier with practice, but one is fine for now. It looks like your almost up." Good luck Naruto." **"Alright, I'll come back later so we can talk and begin my training. And thank you Kurama." With that Naruto left.

Once Naruto was back in the real world he heard his name called, he looked over to Sasuke and said "Wish me luck." As he walked down to the front of the room, he noticed that his other sensei, Mizuki, was giving him an evil glare. Naruto shrugged it off and continued.

When Naruto arrived in front of the class his exam began. "Alright Naruto, please henge into a perfect clone of me." Iruka instructed. Naruto did so and Iruka was slightly surprised to see it perfect. "Good job, now for the replacement" Iruka threw a book at Naruto for him to switch with Mizuki and the book hit Mizuki in the face, much to the class's amusement. "Hahaha, Good job Naruto now for the clone" "But Iruka-sensei, I cannot do a normal clone." Naruto had said, only for Mizuki to smirk. "Then I'm sorry Naruto, you fa-" "Hold on Sensei, I never said I couldn't make a clone, just not a normal one. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Much to the class's surprise, there were six Narutos standing side by side. "How is that Mizuki took this opportunity to speak up, "That is not standard clone jutsu Naruto, you fail" "Hold on Mizuki, the shadow clone is a more advanced version of the normal clone. So Naruto, congratulations, you pass" Iruka said with a smile. "Thanks Iruka-sensei! Finally I'm a ninja; I'm on my way to being Hokage!" Naruto said with joy.

Mizuki was seething, ("How did that demon brat pass?! I was going to use him to steal the Forbidden Scroll!") He looked up to see Naruto walking over and sitting next to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I passed! Looks like you did too, congrats" Naruto said with a warm smile. "Y-yes I did Naruto, t-thank you."

Kurama seeing this within the seal decides to speak up **"Hey kit, that girl, I know that you know she has a crush on you, you should ask her to lunch or something. Get to know her, and see if the Hokage will put you on a team with her and your friend Sasuke." (**"That's not a bad idea")

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, "Y-yes Naruto?" "Hinata, I was wondering, would like to uhh… go out sometime, like lunch or something?" Naruto had asked. Hinata's blush darkened; did he really just ask her that? ("This is my chance to be with Naruto!") "O-of course Naruto, I-I would love to."

Down with Mizuki he had heard the two talking, ("Why is the demon speaking to the Hyuuga… I got it! I have the perfect plan to get rid of the demon.")

With that Mizuki and the rest of the class left the building, to return the next day for team match ups. Naruto had gone to the Hokage tower to see if he could be on a team with Hinata and Sasuke. Once he arrived he walked up the stairs he knocked on the door to the Hokage office. After hearing a "come in." Naruto entered.

Naruto walked in to see a man around the age of fifty with a grey beard smoking on a pipe working on a pile of papers. ("Oh good, it's Naruto. It's about time someone gave me a break from this paperwork.") "Naruto my boy, what brings you here?" Hiruzen had asked. "Came to ask you a favor Jiji, and are you still doing paper work? I thought you'd have found a way around it." "If I could, I would have a long time ago, now what's this favor?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was wondering, would I be able to be placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga? I was thinking, since I'm a close range fighter, as well as Hinata and Sasuke, that we could be an assault unit. Plus those two are my only real friends." Naruto stated. Hiruzen looked shocked, not only did Naruto say that maturely, but he had a good reason behind it. "I do not know, I have already set up team placements." Just then an idea popped into Naruto's head. ("That's it!")

"What if I told you the secret to paperwork?" Naruto had said. In an instant Hiruzen was at Naruto's feet. "Please mighty Naruto, tell me the secret and I will forever be in your debt." Naruto sweat dropped at the statement. "Only if I get put on a team with Hinata and Sasuke." "Deal" "Alright the secret to paperwork is… The shadow clone."

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt more stupid than he ever has in his life. "Naruto where did you learn that jutsu?" He asked. "I saw a jonin do it and figured it out a few weeks later." Naruto lied. "So are you going to put me on that team? You did say deal." "Alright I will. And good luck Naruto in your life as a ninja." Hiruzen said.

With that Naruto went home. Once he had got there he notice there was a letter on the door. He grabbed it and started reading _"If you ever want to see Hinata again you will steal the forbidden scroll and meet me in the south forest. Or else…"_

**Whew that was longer than I expected. Well hahaha another cliff hanger. I hope to get at least one more chapter this week. Well, read and review please.**

**KyuKing Out…**


	3. Eyes Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**A/N: well I'm back. This is the third installment to the story; I'm on fire with writing. I have a bunch of ideas. But idk what to do with them. Please give me some tips on stuff to work on in a review or PM. well onward to chapter 3.**

Naruto was currently standing in a small clearing awaiting the man who had given him the letter stating that he would hurt Hinata if Naruto didn't bring the scroll. Which he did, of course.

Naruto had a bunch of thoughts running through his head, things like how is he going to save her, or what is the Hokage going to think about this, or how will he react.

Intent on saving Hinata he waited, then he heard a rustle in the bushes to his rear, as he swung around he saw Mizuki carrying Hinata on his shoulder. She seemed to be unconscious. Good. Naruto didn't want her to see what might happen.

"Mizuki? What are you doing?! I thought you were loyal to the leaf? Why did you kidnap Hinata and have me bring you this scroll?" Naruto asked incredibly confused.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you, you monster. You don't even know why people hate you so much do you? You killed their loved ones. You're the nine tailed demon fox." Mizuki said with an evil grin.

"Actually I do, you asshole. I know im the container of the demon fox that attacked the village, but I don't care. Now take the damn scroll and leave Hinata alone. I have what you want, here take it." With that Naruto picked up the scroll and tossed it over to Mizuki. "Now give me Hinata."

"You fool; did you really think it'd be that easy? Well if you did you're terribly mistaken. I'm going to kill you and her, here and now." With that, Mizuki tossed Hinata up and pulled out a kunai ready to stab her.

Before Mizuki had been able to Naruto had already cleared the distance between them and tackled Mizuki to the ground. Having trained with Sasuke his speed was much greater than it would have been if he had not befriended Sasuke.

"Don't you hurt her!" Was all Naruto said before he was punched in the face, sending him to the ground. Mizuki this chance to swing with his kunai aimed right for Naruto's chest. Naruto could not react fast enough, so he closed his eyes and awaited his death.

Next thing Naruto knew there was a something lying on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Hinata, standing over him. She coughed up some blood that landed on his face.

"Don't let him lie to you (cough), you're not a monster, or a demon, you're a hero." With that, Hinata fell to the ground, slumping as if she were dead.

_**BOOM!**_

Mizuki shut his eyes from the explosion of chakra radiating from Narutos body. Naruto had blinding white chakra radiating from him. He was holding Hinata crying. She saw him as a hero, even though he held the demon fox.

He looked down to see her wound slowly closing up. ("Is this from the white chakra?)" After the wound closed almost completely hanta opened her eyes. "N-Naruto?" "H-Hinata! I thought you died! Thank god you're okay… and thank you, for seeing I'm not a monster." Naruto said with tears streaming down his face. "You will never be a monster N-Naruto…" With those final words she fell unconscious from the stress her body had been put under from such quick healing.

"Well isn't that sweet… Well it's time for you to die!" Mizuki said walking toward Naruto. Naruto slowly stood up, feeling better than he ever had. "Alright Mizuki, you hurt Hinata. Now I'm going to kill you." With that Naruto, as if on instinct lifted his hand and said to words. "Gravity Slam!"

A split second later, Mizuki body hit the ground, as if some giant boulder had fallen from the sky and crushed him. "Gahh!" Mizuki shouted in pain. He looked up to see Naruto walking toward him. "Y-you should see yours eyes, they're the eyes of a demon" Then Naruto stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Before Mizuki could respond, Naruto created a shadow clone and looked into its eyes.

Sure enough he looked and his eyes were not his own. His entire eye was midnight black. In the center, he had a blood red pupil, with rings alternating from gold and silver all the way out to where his iris would be.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted from behind. Naruto whipped his head around to see the Hokage with 4 anbu surrounding him.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked. "Lord Hokage! Arrest him, he attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and steal the forbidden scroll, I attempted to stop him but he struck me down with some sort of demonic technique!" Mizuki lied.

"Save it Mizuki, I know that you plotted this to happen from the beginning, we've been watching you for months. And now we have evidence to put you away. Anbu, take him away." With that the anbu grabbed Mizuki and jumped away.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hiruzen asked. "Yeah Jiji, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Uh I have a question, my eyes changed after Hinata got stabbed by Mizuki when she jumped in between us to protect me. And it granted me this power to almost literally almost crush Mizuki. Plus my chakra was different, it was pure white. And when Hinata was exposed to it, it healed her wounds. Also Mizuki told me about the fox being sealed within me. Hinata overheard him. But she said I was still a hero." Naruto explained smiling acting like he didn't already know about the fox.

Hiruzen looked sad and puzzled, sad for Naruto because of the fox, and shocked for having heard of these kinds of things before. "Naruto pick up Hinata, were going to my office with more privacy."

Once they arrived "Naruto, I'm sorry for not telling you about the fox." Hiruzen apologized.

"It's okay Jiji, I understand it was to try to give me a normal life. So thank you." Hiruzen gave the boy a sad smile. "Alright Naruto now for your eyes. Channel chakra into them and let me see," Naruto did as he was told, and showed Hiruzen his eyes.

"Oh my…" Hiruzen said in awe. "What? What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto, actually the exact opposite…" "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "Naruto… you have a power not seen since before the Rikoudou Sennin. It's said to have been more powerful than the Rinnegan its self, the eyes of the great sage. Naruto… you have unlocked the strongest doujutsu in existence… The Gravity Eye...The Legendary Juryokugan."

**Well there you all have it. Naruto has unlocked it. I'll explain in better detail the abilities later. Please read and review. Thank You. Oh and Hinata isn't going to be as timid as most make her out to be. Making her so shy to the point of fainting around her crush all the time gets annoying. And I'll be getting team 7 formed in 1 or 2 chapters. Well as I have been saying…**

**KyuKing out…**


	4. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Alright. Well im gonna try to make chapters longer. So from now on it may take a week. Since I only have around a few hours after sports. Ill try to keep updates frequent, but as it may I have a life. This is just a part of it. Leave reviews and ill keep going. Well onto the next one.**

"The what?" Naruto said. Hiruzen gave long sigh. This was going to take a while. "Naruto, take a seat please," Hiruzen said politely "Naruto, do you know what a doujutsu is?"

"Yea Jiji, it's a strong ability that is located in the eyes. The Byakugan and the Sharingan are both doujutsu… now what they do, I have no idea. I got kicked out of class when the teachers started talking about it." Naruto explained.

Hiruzen gave a long sigh. He would have a "talk" with the academy administrator. Just then Hinata started to stir. Naruto hadn't noticed that when he sat down he had placed Hinata next to him; she had curled her body up next to him.

Naruto looked down at Hinata; her head was lying on his shoulder. "N-Naruto? What happened?" Hinata said sleepily. ("Damn she's so cute… Wait what?") Naruto was slightly confused on that thought, but he put it in the back of his head for later.

"Hinata, you were exhausted from my chakra healing you, speaking of which. Jiji, what exactly is the Juryokugan?" Naruto asked still full of questions.

Hiruzen smiled softly, wondering how Naruto would react to what he was about to tell him. "Naruto, please do not interrupt me until I finish ok?" Naruto nodded, "Hinata please keep this between the three of us. This needs to remain a secret ok?" Yes Lord Hokage." Hinata responded.

"Alright," Hiruzen began, "Long ago, before the great Rikoudou Sennin. Before he taught us to use ninjutsu, there was a man, or a woman, no one truly knows, but there is a story, that a threat even more powerful than the great sage, had come to the world."

"This threat was said to be the Death God himself, but that is just something said because of the amount of death this… entity caused." Hiruzen paused.

"Then," Hiruzen continued, "out of the shadows, from the darkness this thing caused, came a man, with power said to be from god… The Juryokugan, said to have the power to lift objects with just a sway of the hand, able to crush a mountain with the clench of the fist, to make things appear out of thin air, to see things before they happened, to see in any direction without a problem, and most of all, have control of all elements. Wind, water, earth, fire, lightning, metal, ice, wood, light, darkness... even yin and yang."

"His mastery, said to put the 2nd Hokage's mastery over water to shame. This, was… the first and ultimate doujutsu… and Naruto, you have somehow awakened this great power. The one that crushed that monster so long ago." Hiruzen finished, giving Naruto and Hinata a moment to let it sink in.

For a moment, Naruto was silent, then he opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. This boy was shocked beyond all belief. Here he was, a normal kid, hated by the village, and said to be nothing, had the greatest power mankind has ever known.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata had asked, wondering if he were ok. She had just found out, Naruto had a greater doujutsu than even her. She was extremely happy for him, to have this kind of power was something he deserved.

"I-I don't believe it" Naruto said astonished, "I have, the most powerful doujutsu in the world…" Then, his lips curled into a smile, "I HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL DOUJUTSU IN THE WORLD!" Naruto yelled in happiness.

Naruto then looked at Hinata, who he realized was laying head on his shoulder, and blushed. Then Hinata realized what she was doing and started to blush a very dark shade of red, yet did not move. Not minding it, Naruto continued, "Did you hear that Hinata?! I have the most powerful doujutsu in the world…" Naruto said still completely awed at the statement.

Hinata took this opportunity to lean in and give him a peck on the cheek. For a moment she just sat there, completely lost to what she did, she and Naruto barely even spoke, they hadn't even gone on the date they planned yet, and here she was hugging him, and she just kissed him on the cheek.

Hiruzen decided to break up the silence, "Now Hinata, what has been said here is not to be spoken of in front of people I do not see fit to know this knowledge. And Naruto, I'm happy to tell you that you will have three different sensei's now that I see what power you have. Since your eyes were the beginning of all other doujutsu, you will learn from people who have experience with the main three. Your first sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, a sharingan user as well as your jonin sensei, second you will have Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father as he is well atoned with the Byakugan as he will be a duel sensei, and finally your last sensei, will be Jaraiya of the Sannin since he had a student who had the Rinnegan."

Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "This will be a great benefit to your team as well. With Hinata's father there, he will be able to train you and Hinata. With Kakashi there, he will be able to train both you and Sasuke. And for Jaraiya, let's just say he knows how to whip people into gear. Alright, it's very late. I bet your father is wondering where you are Hinata. As well as who the one that saved you was. Come, I will escort you both home." With that, Hiruzen stood up and walked toward the door.

While walking from the Hokage tower, Naruto noticed that Hinata had a beautiful smile on her face. ("When did I start thinking she was beautiful?") Naruto thought.

Then a voice he hadn't heard in a short while spoke up, **"Just now you big dummy" **Kurama said. ("Fuzzy! Where have you been all damn day? I almost died earlier, but hey, I have the strongest power in the world!" Naruto said to the fox. **"Fuzzy? What the… never mind. And I was sleeping, it is very hard for me to be woken. Also I heard, that's great Naruto, your finally getting stuff you deserved." **Kurama said, happy for his container. **"Well, I'm going back to sleep, I'll talk to you later" **With that the great fox went to sleep.

Naruto looked back at Hinata, who still had a smile on her face, and said "Hey Hinata, we never really planned that lunch" "Ah, that's right, how about this Saturday if we both are free?" Hinata suggested. "That's perfect" Naruto replied. With that he leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That's payback" Naruto said to a deeply blushing Hinata.

Hiruzen chuckled, seeing the two teenagers flirt with one another. ("I remember when I was young, oh how I miss it.")

The rest of the walk was in silence, With Hinata holding hands with Naruto. Both smiling as they looked into the sky at the beautiful bright stars. It was a clear quiet night. A very beautiful seen.

Once they had arrived at the Hyuuga compound to drop Hinata off, Naruto had said "Well I guess this is it for the night. Have a great night Hinata." Naruto said, with that he leaned in and gave Hinata a light kiss to the four head. "You too Naruto." And she turned around and walked into her home.

The walk to Narutos apartment was silent. Once they arrived, Naruto took his key and unlocked the door. "Well I'll see you later Jiji," As Naruto started to walk inside he was stopped by Hiruzen voice, "Naruto, stop by the tower before you go to the academy, I have something to give you, well good night." With that Hiruzen left.

Naruto entered his apartment, walked into his room, and needless to say, he was asleep before he hit the pillow. With only one thought, "today has been a crazy day."

**A/N: Finished, ill start longer chapters in the next one. Well lets see what awaits Naruto. Im hittin the sack, its midnight in the east coast, and I got class tomorrow. As always…**

**KyuKing out…**


	5. Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Everyone. I'm back. Starting with this chapter, they will get longer, as well as the Kyuubi coming into play more often. Also, this is where Naruto begins his training. Well, onto a longer chapter…**

Naruto had woken up the next day with a massive head ache. "Why does my head hurt so much?" he thought out loud. **"Probably a side effect of using the Juryokugan. It is very powerful, according to the third Hokage" **Kurama spoke after hearing his container awake.

"Oh yeah! I thought last night was just a dream, but I that's not the truth. By the way, when are you going to start my training?" Naruto asked. **"Good thing you brought that up, I am going to be creating a regime for you to follow, since we both know that your team meetings will probably be at noon. I was thinking that you would do your physical training in the morning, from seven to nine. Then you will do chakra control exercise from nine to eleven, and have an hour of rest before team training" **Kurama replied.

"That sounds good I was planning on doing chakra control exercises anyways" Naruto aid casually. "Oh, hey. Kurama? Do you know anything on the Juryokugan?" Naruto asked genuinely curious. Why not ask the oldest living being on the planet?

"**Actually Naruto I do, but only about as much as the third had stated. Yet there is one thing that he had not known. It is that the Juryokugan allows the user to be able to sign multiple summoning contracts, but we will get to that later. Now, I forgot to mention that the shadow clone jutsu is great for training, as it gives the original its memories once it is dispelled. Just because you know have that doujutsu, does not mean that you already have mastery over everything. So I want you to create fifty shadow clones, and send them to an abandoned training ground, have each and every one of them do a chakra control exercise. The one I want your clones doing is to stick a leaf to their four head. Once they get one leaf down, have them move onto two, then three and so on, this will help your control since god knows you need it." Kurama explained. **

Naruto ignored the last comment, and did so. "Alright, you know what to do." Naruto said, and then each clone filed out of the room. "Maybe I should have done that outside…" **"You think?"**

After his morning hat was through with Kurama, Naruto headed to the ninja academy for team placements. He already knew the team he was being assigned to, but he still had to go.

The walk had been fairly quiet, having been early in the morning, not many were up. Which was good since Naruto didn't want to be glared at all the way to the academy. So he continued on.

While he was walking he decided he would go see if Hinata would want to walk with him. So he went on this short detour to the Hyuuga Clan compound. Once he arrived, he knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Hinata, dressed in her normal attire.

"Hinata, who is at the door?" A voice said in the background. "Oh father, p-perfect. I w-would like you to meet this person." Hinata stated. Naruto paled. He had NOT wanted to meet Hinatas father so early.

Just then a man roughly 5ft 10 inches appeared from behind Hinata. "Yes Hinata? Who is this person you want me to meet?" Her father said. "Ah yes, N-Naruto, this is my father, Hiashi Hyuuga. F-father, this is Naruto, the one who saved me and also happened to be my boyfriend." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at Naruto, as if observing him. "Ah yes, Naruto. The Third had told me that I was going to one of your three senseis along with my daughter as well as the young Uchiha." Hiashi stated, "I would like to make one thing clear though," Hiashi continued. "If you happen to hurt my daughter, I will hurt you." Hiashi finished with his Byakugan fully active.

After Naruto almost pissed himself, he replied, "You have no need to worry lord Hyuuga. I have no intentions of hurting your daughter." "Good, now, you two better get going. I don't want my daughter late."

With that Naruto and Hinata walked off. Once they were out of view from the compound, they grasped each other's hand. As they happily strode through the village they noticed more people awake and glaring.

("Is this what Naruto has to deal with every day? He must have gotten very lonely. Well he doesn't need to worry about that since I'm here now.") Hinata thought confidently.

One they arrived at the academy; they noticed that Sasuke had already arrived. "Yo, Sasuke. How was your night?" Naruto asked his best friend. "It was decent," Sasuke then took notice to Naruto and Hinata holding hands. "Might I ask when did this happen?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Last night," Naruto replied, "I'll let you in on the whole story some other time." Sasuke just nodded. "So," Sasuke began, "Do you think we'll be on a team together?" Sasuke finished his question.

"Actually, I know we are," Naruto began smiling, "I went to the Hokage tower last night, and gave him the idea to put Hinata, you, and I all on the same team. Since it would be great strike team, since all of us are close to mid-range fighters. Plus it will have the three strongest doujutsu in the village."

Sasuke's eyebrow perked up at this. "Three? What do you mean three?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious. Naruto took the liberty of activating the Juryokugan. "This Sasuke is the Juryokugan. Said to be the strongest doujutsu in the world. It is what gave birth to yours and Hinatas doujutsu. No one has ever heard of it because it was said to be a myth. It has all the abilities of yours and Hinatas doujutsu, yet I do not know much of what else it can do." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked in awe at his friends eyes. "That is amazing Naruto. But how, may I ask, did you obtain it?" Sasuke asked. "I'll explain later, first we gotta get our team assignments." Naruto said, to which Sasuke nodded.

Just then Iruka walked in. "Alright class settle down, today is the day where you will get your team assignments. Please take your seats and we will continue." The class settled down and took their seats.

"Alright. Team one will be… Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Jonin sensei will be… oh wait, you will have three senseis due to special circumstances, They will be Kakashi Hatake, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Jaraiya of the Sannin." (The rest are cannon with Sakura on team eight.)

Naruto smiled. "See, I told you," Naruto said cheerfully. "The three of us on a team." He finished. Sasuke smiled as well, along with Hinata.

Once everyone was finished with getting their team assignments, sensei after sensei came and got their team. After the last team was gone, Team seven sat and waited. Finally they heard the door open to reveal a man with silver hear, wearing a face mask, with his four head protector covering his left eye.

The man stood for a moment observing them. "Alright, team seven meets on the roof in five minutes." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "I'm guessing that would be Kakashi from what Jiji told me" Naruto stated.

Once they all arrived on the roof, they saw three men standing there chatting. One was a tall older looking man with long white hair and a large scroll on his back. The other two were Kakashi and Hiashi.

The three men noticed the three young gennin and stopped talking. "Hello you three, I am The Gallant Jaraiya of the Sannin, The famed author of Icha Icha Paradise and the one and only toad sage." Jaraiya stated while doing a nice guy pose.

The gennin all looked at each other with a sweat drop and the same thought, ("You've got to be kidding me!)" After they finished their thoughts Hiashi said, "Alright, let's get to know each other. Name, likes, dislikes, and dreams. I'll start; I am Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of my clan. I like light spars and spending time with my daughters. My dislikes are people who are kept in place because they do not believe they can make their own path, and my dream is to unite the clan together without the damn caged bird seal."

Next Kakashi came in, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like literature, and taking long walks. I dislike those who abandon their comrades. My dream is to… well you don't need to know." Kakashi stated.

"I am-""NO!" Hiashi interrupted. "You are NOT allowed to speak your hobbies in front of the students." Jaraiya let a single anime tear fall for not being able to spread his perverseness to the world.

Naruto then spoke up, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I like ramen, training, and my girlfriend. I don't like backstabbers and the time it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to be hokage and protect the village."

Hinata spoke next, "I am Hinata Hyuuga, m-my likes are my b-boyfriend and gardening. M-my dislikes are the same as my fathers. My dream is to lead the clan to a time of peace, a-and help Naruto reach his dream." Hinata stated with a slight blush.

Finally Sasuke spoke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my like are training and my friends. My dislikes are fangirls and how the council of Konoha is always treating me like I'm god and how they treat Naruto. I understand why, but they took it way overboard… anyways. My dream is to bring honors back to my clan." Sasuke finished.

The three older men looked at Sasuke then Naruto, Naruto bust have told Sasuke about the fox. Well it is his secret to share, and he has the right.

Kakashi looked at them. "Alright then, do any of you have your own training regimes you were going to follow?" Kakashi asked, Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands as Hinata followed her father's training.

"I do physical training from seven to nine, and then chakra control exercises from nine to eleven with my shadow clones, speaking of which... whoa, overload… big head ache. Well I just dispelled the ones I have had doing the leaf exercise, dispelling to many at once I guess is bad since my head is now killing me." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked a little surprised; he did not expect a gennin to know the shadow clone. "How many can you make Naruto?" The one eyed man asked. "I can make well over one thousand clones… but I haven't tried more. A thousand makes me feel a tiny bit out of breath" Naruto replied casually.

All three men looked at the blonde and their jaws dropped. "WHAT?!" All three chorused. That many shadow clones? None of them were able to make that many. Not even Jaraiya and he was a damn Sannin!

"N-Naruto. That's incredible." Kakashi said. With that amount of clones… when he's a jonin that's an army of available ninja. His training will be incredible.

Once Hiashi was out of shock, he spoke. "Alright, Sasuke. What do you do?" he asked. "I usually do the same as Naruto, except I practice my ninjutsu." The Uchiha replied.

"Alright, that settles it; this is how training will go." Jaraiya began, "You all can do individual training in the morning. At noon, we will meet every day at training ground 4. From noon to two, we will do taijutsu; Sasuke will go with Kakashi, Hinata with Hiashi, and Naruto with me. From two to 4 we will work on each of your Doujutsu. Naruto, you will make a clone to go with each Kakashi and Hiashi, since yours allows you to use their abilities. The real you will come with me, since I know about the Rinnegan. Then from four to five we will all work on Ninjutsu. From five to six we will work on Genjutsu. Naruto, I am sorry but with your monster chakra reserves, you will not be able to. So you will work on chakra control exercises, since that is the base of everything else. We will do one mission a day after training." Jaraiya finished.

All three students looked content with the regime. They all wanted to be as strong as possible. So they would work as hard as they had to.

"What time is it Kakashi? Noon?" Hiashi asked receiving a nod. "Good," He grinned, "Let's begin."

For the next several hours, the gennin regretted ever agreeing to the regime. The first hour of their taijutsu training was individual. The second consisted of the three of them working together to take down one of the senseis. This was to teach them how to follow up on one of their teammates attacks so they can have a very effective assault.

Once two o'clock came around the three were scraped, bruised and panting. But they fought through the fatigue, determined to get stronger.

They had begun their individual doujutsu lessons. For a short while Sasuke had to have fully sharpened kunai thrown at him so that he would be in a life threatening situation so that he would unlock his sharingan, but eventually he unlocked it.

(With Kakashi)

To first get used to using the doujutsu, Naruto and Sasuke, (Well Narutos clone, but im just going to refer it to Naruto.) both would have to try and predict the hand sign that Kakashi would make before he finished it.

Then both would have to dodge hails of rocks thrown at them with lightning speed to make their bodies adapt to high speed dodging and having their eyes help. Naruto had to send ten additional clones for this training.

Needless to say, both were mentally and physically exhausted after.

(With Hiashi)

Hinata and Naruto both were both trying to find a scroll that Hiashi had placed within a ten foot radius. As each found it Hiashi would move the scroll further and further away, making it more difficult to find it.

Once they reached a hundred feet, Hiashi made ten clones, and had them circle around Naruto and Hinata. Standing in place they would have to dodge rocks thrown at different angles. Once again, Naruto had to send extra clones to help.

(With Jaraiya)

Jaraiya had started Naruto out with working on his gravity manipulation. He would throw a rock and Naruto would have to catch it with gravity. For a good half hour, Naruto was pelted with rocks. Once he was able to catch a rock, Jaraiya threw more than one, to teach him how to multitask his mind to use his power in more than one place.

This took extra-long, since it took Naruto a long time to catch just one. This was extremely mentally grueling on the young man but he persevered through.

Once Genjutsu practice had come, Naruto just made a hundred clones and had them work on chakra control exercises such as tree climbing, leaf sticking and meditating. The other two had been taught to make a shadow clone and each made five, and they worked along with Naruto.

Once training was over, they went to the Hokage to receive their mission. They had been given a tougher one since their senseis believed they could complete it. So they had been given a high D-rank mission, consisting of waking around the outer wall of the village doing patrol.

After the mission, they went to receive their pay. Once that was finished, all of them said heir good byes and headed home. Naruto walked Hinata home, since her father had to stay and talk about clan matters with the Hokage.

Once they arrived at the compound, Naruto gave Hinata a light kiss on the cheek and said good bye, walking off. Once he made it home, he walked into his bedroom and lay down.

Needless to say, every one of them fell asleep the moment their head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Finished! That was the longer chapter I promised you guys. Well, I plan on making them a little longer, but not by much. I know I said that this would be out by the end of this week, well I had a free day so I wrote this chapter. Please R&R. As always…**

**KyuKing out…**


	6. The Battle Begins

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Well hey everyone. Im back. This chapter will have a short time skip. Please review.**

It has been a month since that night. It has been a month since Naruto has obtained an amazing power. Since Naruto has acquired an amazing girlfriend, and it has been a month since he had been placed on team 7.

It has been a great experience for the young blonde container. He has gone on several dates with Hinata; they were both slowly growing very close. Now, it was near impossible to separate the two. Now they had not done anything they would regret, but they were always hanging out and having fun.

Naruto and Sasuke have also grown very close. In terms of a friendship, they were on a level one would call brother like level. They could be seen having a conversation at the ramen stand, or training together. They had each other's backs. Naruto would save Sasuke from a horde of terrible fan girls, while Sasuke would help Naruto get into better clothes stores, food stores, and get better prices, because Naruto was tired of the same run down clothes that he had found in a trash can many years ago.

Naruto was standing in front of a body mirror, looking at himself and going over these thoughts. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white stripes going down the side, the shirt hugged Narutos body, showing his well-formed muscles from the intense training his senseis have been putting through. Accompanying the shirt, were a pair of matching black silk shorts(Basketball shorts) that also had white stripes going down the sides, with a pair of closed toed black sandals.

Today was the day they would have their first C-ranked mission, he had gone to the hokage complaining that he was fed up with the lame missions where he would have to patrol the outside of the village, or he would deliver a letter to a town not too far from the village.

Naruto had explained that Kakashi would have to actually break a sweat if he were to go up against the three young gennin of team 7. Hiruzen thought about it, and had told him to meet there with his team for a C-ranked mission, which Naruto happily accepted.

So here he was, ready for his mission. Naruto had figured out how to seal non-living things inside scrolls, so he had sealed a month's worth of clothes, as well as 100 shuriken and kunai. All set to go Naruto set of toward Hinata's house, where he said that he would meet her and walk with her to the hokage tower.

It was still quite early in the morning, so there were not too many villagers to glare at him. He loved the peace that came with a quiet walk through the village. He loved the serenity of being somewhat alone in the streets of the village he calls home

He slowly arrived at the Hyuuga compound where he saw a waiting Hinata. ("Still as beautiful as ever.") Hinata has also changed a lot in the last month. She was much more confident within herself, thanks to Naruto.

She had also changed her clothes; she now wore a slim fitting lavender long-sleeved shirt, that allowed movement for her attacks, accompanied by a pair of tight purple sweat pants that did little to hide her long toned legs from people. She would often be eye-balled by the teen male generation, but quickly looked away when Naruto would give them a death glare.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and greeted her with a light kiss on the lips. "Hey there beautiful, you look amazing as always." Naruto said kindly. "Thank you, Naruto. You're not too bad on the eyes either." Hinata said playfully, followed by a pouting look from Naruto, which she just giggled at.

Naruto took Hinata by their hand and headed off towards the hokage tower for their mission. Once they arrived they noted that only Sasuke and Kakashi were there. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, where is my father and Lord Jiraya?" Hinata asked politely. "Ah, this mission only needs one sensei to accompany you three, and those two have other things to attend to." Kakashi replied, receiving a nod from both gennin.

Looking over, he saw the third sitting at his desk, with a scroll laid out in front of him. "Hey Jiji, thanks for the chance to do this." Naruto said. "Ah, not a problem my boy. I was actually wondering when you'd ask for a challenge." Hiruzen replied smiling. "Alright, so what is the mission about?" Sasuke asked jumping in on the conversation.

Hiruzen opened the scroll on his desk, and read its contents. "You three will be escorting a bridge builder to wave country, where you will guard him until the completion of the bridge. Bring the client in," Hiruzen finished. In walked an older man with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "This is it? One capable ninja and three brats?" The drunken man said.

Kakashi looked at the man, "I can assure you that these three can hold themselves in a fight. They can give me a run for my money in a fight." Kakashi said. The man looked unconvinced, "Whatever, let's go so I can get back to my country." With that the man left.

Naruto sighed. "Well isn't he an amazing guy." Naruto said sarcastically. Hinata giggled while Sasuke smirked at his friend. "Well let's get going guys, let us not make the jolly old guy wait." Naruto said jokingly. Team 7 left the tower with a laugh.

They arrived at the eastern gate ten minutes later. They saw Tazuna waiting for them at the gate. "We are ready to go, so let's head out" Kakashi said.

After a few hours of walking in silence, all three gennin saw a puddle in the middle of the road. They all looked to the sky to find not a cloud in sight. Something was wrong, and all 3 knew what. "Hey guys," Naruto began, "I gotta take a quick leak, don't look."

Catching on to the plan, Sasuke and Hinata readied themselves for the battle to come. Kakashi had been ready since he saw the puddle in the first place.

Naruto happily walked over to the puddle, and started to pee. "Ahh, that's the stuff." He said joyfully. On the inside, all four ninja were laughing their asses off.

Naruto finished his pee, and pulled his pants up. As he headed back to the group, he sensed movement behind him. Dodging quickly, he jumped to the left moving out of the way for a claw to fly by him and hit Kakashi.

All three gennin knowing their sensei not dead had decided this was a test to see if they were capable of real combat.

Turning around, Naruto saw two ninja. They had mist headbands on, and Naruto recognized the signature claw of one of the Demon Brothers. Taking action, Naruto charge at the taller one, trying to sweep at his legs to knock him down. The ninja jumping over Narutos leg, looked up to notice that Sasuke had followed suit, and followed Naruto up with a round house kick to the ninjas face, in mid air the ninja could not move so he took the full blunt of the hit.

The kick connected sending him sailing over his brother and smashing into a tree, knocking him unconscious. "Well it looks like my brother underestimated you; I will not follow in his footsteps. This is for pissing on my head!" Said the enraged ninja. Charging at Naruto, he sent his claw at Narutos face, only to have it knocked away by a pair of kunai, thrown by Hinata, sending the claw to be imbedded in a nearby tree.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and said, "You are in my field of divination," With that said, she rushed the man and started striking him with shouts of, "4 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm!" Hinata shouted the last number; striking the ninja so hard in the middle of the chest it stopped his heart immediately.

Hinata just noticing what she had done dropped to her knees and started to cry. Naruto ran over to Hinata and tried to comfort her with gentle kisses to her forehead, while gently rubbing her back. "Shh, it's ok Hinata. It's ok. It had to happen sooner or later, you were bound to have to kill eventually. It's ok Hinata." Naruto said warmly.

Hinata started to lighten up on crying, "But I didn't even mean to really kill him, h-he just turned when I went to paralyze him, and I killed him…" Hinata finished sniffing. "I understand Hinata, but it had to happen sooner or later." Naruto said. With that Hinata nodded and stood up, hugging Naruto and telling him thank you.

Kakashi came from behind the trees clapping. "Very good you guys, now let's tie the other one up so I can interrogate him." Kakashi said. Nodding, Sasuke went off and secured the ninjas hands behind his back.

Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his sharingan. None of the gennin were surprised by this, as they had seen him use it during training. Shaking the ninja awake, Kakashi looked him in the eyes, using a Genjutsu from the sharingan to scare the piss out of the mist ninja.

Kakashi deactivated the jutsu saying, "Who are you working for?" After being scared shitless, the ninja replied, "Gato, from Gato Company, he hired my brother and I along with Zabuza Momochi , to assassinate the bridge builder and stop him from saving his country."

Kakashi eyed the man. "Thank you," With that,, Kakashi snapped the ninjas neck ending his life. He told the three gennin to look away as this was not something they wanted to see. Once they turned, he cut the head of the two ninja off and sealed them inside a scroll. He then burned the bodies with a fire jutsu.

"Alright it's safe to look. Tazuna, why are these ninja after you? This just went from a C-ranked to an A-Ranked mission, of which you did not pay for." Kakashi said accusingly.

Tazuna gave a defeated sigh. "I am building a bridge that will connect wave to other countries, which will open trade routes and connections so that wave can prosper. Gato doesn't want that to happen, he has complete control over wave. If I can build this bridge and save wave country from its destruction… if you must turn back, I completely understand. I brought you and these children in harm's way. I just needed protection so I could complete this bridge and save my country from peril." Tazuna said with a sad look.

Naruto saw the man's sadness. "I think we should help him. We're almost there, why just turn back? Let's finish this!" Naruto said with determination. Sasuke and Hinata couldn't help but to agree. "I agree with Naruto" Sasuke stated stepping forward. "As do I," Hinata stated repeating her teammate's actions.

Kakashi looked at his students with a smile. These kids were going to go far. "Alright, Tazuna, my team and I will complete this mission. Once this is over though, we expect compensation for once your country starts to gain finance." The Cyclops stated.

Tazuna gave a huge smile. "T-thank you." Was all the bridge builder could say. With that, team 7 and Tazuna headed off.

After a few more hours of walking, they reached a small dock where there was a single man waiting next to a small fishing boat. "I'm guessing this is to hide us from Gato?" Hinata asked, to which Tazuna nodded.

They all boarded the boat and the man gently pushed them away from the shores. He slowly began to row them in a direction that they would assume lead to Wave country.

Along the ride, they noticed they were led into a mist. "Is this mist meant to mask us from anyone who could see us enter the country?" Sasuke asked quietly. To that the man rowing the boat replied with a quiet yes.

The three gennin noticed that they were coming up to land. "This is as far as I go. You will have to make the rest of the journey on your own." The man said. With that Tazuna thanked the man.

Kakashi looked at the road ahead and said, "I advise activating your doujutsu, if what that missing ninja said was true, then Zabuza will most likely try to intercept us before we get to Tazuna's house." All three gennin activated their eye abilities and continued to walk.

A few moments of walking, they all heard a ruffle in the bushes. On instinct, Naruto through a kunai in the direction of the rustling. Hearing a thunk, Naruto looked in the direction of the noise and saw he killed a rabbit. "Sorry I'm just a bit on edge. It was just a white rabbit. Wait…" Naruto started but then saw a giant sword moving quickly toward the group.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted. Everyone listened to his command and dropped to the ground just in time to see a giant sword hurl over their head. Naruto lifted his hands and shouted "GRAVITY WALL!" Then a transparent barrier formed in between Naruto and the flying sword.

The sworn impacted the barrier only to fly off and stick perpendicular to the ground. Everyone scrambled to their feet. They all heard a low throaty chuckle. "Not bad for a little punk." said the voice.

Everyone looked over to see a man with black short spiky hair with bandages wrapped around his face. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of blue camouflage cargo pants. "What was that technique you used to stop my head cleaver?" asked the man.

Naruto looked to the man. "Like I'd ever tell you. Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist." Naruto stated looking at the man.

The man named Zabuza laughed, "So, you know my name, and is that Kakashi Hatake? The Copy Ninja? This is going to be fun." Zabuza stated before jumping down from his sword and pulling it from the ground. "Let's have some fun." With that, he charged.

**A/N: So far so good right? Wave arc is now in motion. I really didn't want to stop, but I decided to break this part into two chapters. Please read and review.**

**KyuKing out…**


	7. Zabuza

**I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Hehe…he…sorry. I've been really distracted lately. So I haven't had time to update. Here is the next chapter. Its short because I needed to have something out to interest the readers so I don't lose fans. Very sorry. I hope the fight scene is up to everyone's expectations. Well onto the next part of the story.**

Zabuza rushed the group of gennin, intent on quickly killing them. He swung his sword down, only to see Naruto holding a kunai up to his blade. Zabuza was surprised that a mere gennin could match his physical strength.

Naruto quickly shoved the sword out of his way, aiming his kunai at Zabuza's throat, which said man deflected, and knocked his kunai out of his hand. Naruto now spun to try and kick Zabuza off his feet, which Zabuza merely jumped back to gain distance, only to find that before he landed there was a raven haired boy coming down at him with an axe kick.

Zabuza brought up his sword in time to stop the kick, only to see Naruto already in front of him ready to punch Zabuza in the face. Zabuza quickly spun, knocking Sasuke away, and dodging Narutos punch in one move, only to find Hinata Striking him in his shoulder, cutting off chakra to the rest of his left arm.

Zabuza quickly jumped away from the three gennin. "I underestimated you. That won't happen twice." With that, Zabuza surged chakra into his left shoulder and forced open his chakra network.

Zabuza then actually took a look at who he was facing. A boy with the sharingan, a girl with the Byakugan, and a boy with eyes he's never seen or heard off. Then there was Kakashi, another sharingan user.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi, "You have some strong ass students, but that does not matter now. HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza shouted. A thick fog covered the area, and if you didn't have the abilities of the four Konoha ninja present, you would be able to see a foot in front of you.

Kakashi looked around with his sharingan out, looking for Zabuza. He may be able to see a bit, but it was hard since the fog was saturated with chakra. "Do any of you see him?" Kakashi asked his students, "I do, but there is five of him. They are equally filled with chakra, I can't tell which is the real one." Hinata said.

Taking a deep breath, he said to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, do you know any wind jutsu yet?" "A few, why? Oh…" Naruto responded. He quickly weaved through hand signs and shouted "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" He took an enormous breath, and let out a huge gust of wind, blowing the mist away.

Zabuza clapped, "Nice thinking, having your student blow the mist away. But that won't save you." With that Zabuza rushed at Kakashi, bringing his sword up for an upward strike. Kakashi quickly retaliated by jumping back, then rushing forward in hopes of landing a strike of his own.

Kakashi quickly brought a kunai up to cut Zabuza in the throat, and to have it deflected with his massive sword. Kakashi then brought a knee up and struck Zabuza in the stomach, briefly knocking the wind out of him.

In the short time that the wind was knocked out of him, Zabuza got a left hook in the face by Kakashi, sending him into the dirt. "Naruto! Try to freeze him with your gravity manipulation!" Kakashi shouted while Zabuza was down. "Got it! Gravity Style: Motion Paralysis!" Naruto shouted trying to lock his gravity power on Zabuza.

Noticing what the young blonde was trying to do, Zabuza immediately created and sent a water clone after the child. Naruto saw the clone, and much to his dismay, had to stop his current jutsu and avoid a vertical slice down from the water clone.

Jumping to the left Naruto brought his hand up and the clone was forced to the ground, much to the surprise of the original. ("What the hell? What was that technique?") Zabuza thought in rage.

The distraction of Naruto's technique gave Kakashi the opening he needed and struck Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai, then preceded to uppercut him in the face sending him off the ground, flying backwards and slamming into a tree.

Out of nowhere, senbon needles were thrown, and struck Zabuza in the neck. Causing the missing ninja to slump and look as though he were dead.

A ninja wearing an anbu mask that looked as though he were from the village hidden in the mist appeared next to Zabuza. "Thank you" the ninja said, "You must made my job a whole lot easier." With that the ninja quickly grabbed Zabuza and disappeared.

Kakashi looked on in confusion. ("If I'm correct, that was a hunter. They usually kill their targets on the spot, cutting off the head and burning the body.") Kakashi thought." Kakashi sensei? Wasn't that a hunter ninja?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "No, I don't believe so. They are supposed to kill their target on the spot. I believe that was an accomplice of Zabuza. So we'll probably be seeing him again." He finished with another tired sigh.

Turning to his team Kakashi stated," good job handling yourselves against an A-ranked missing ninja. Well we better hurry to Tazuna's house to be safe."

With that, he turned around and started walking. He took a few steps before collapsing, luckily being caught by Naruto. "I got you sensei" Naruto said.

With that said he picked Kakashi up and put him on his back. "Lets go" He stated and they continued their journey.

They arrived at the house roughly an hour later. All five people present were totally and utterly exhausted.

When Naruto opened the door he walked in to hear a loud scream. "HELP ME!"

**A/N: I know its short Once again sorry. But I needed to get something out as to not disappoint my readers. And Also ill try and make updates more frequent once again. I don't know how that will work out. But I will try. Thank you. Review please! Im not getting enough reviews and im starting to think I should scrap this story and try again. So please, help me out.**

**KyuKing out…**

ng blonde was tring to do, zabuza (I(They arrived at the house


	8. Love, and Incredible Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Well here, I plan on this being a little longer. Soo, thank you to the few that are reviewing. I'm sorry for the disappointment of a chapter last time. Like I said, I needed something. Anyways, this is going to be a bit long, so put on your seatbelts. Ha, just kidding. Its gonna be longer than normal, so I might start making it every other week updates. And if I get a shorter chapter out, its because im really busy, for that. I apologize in advance. So you guys ready? Lets get this started!**

"HELP!" That was all Naruto needed to hear before he sprang into action. He activated his eyes like it was natural. He saw through the walls that two large thugs were standing holding a women, with dark blue hair, and onyx eyes, that looked to be in her mid-twenties, with a small boy, who looked to be around seven.

There was a very short man, looked to be in his late forties, standing in front of the women, his right arm seemed to be broken, as it was in a cast. This man was hitting the women and the child with his cane.

This infuriated Naruto.

Naruto sprinted in the room; jumping in to the air and delivering a devastating spinning kick to own of the thugs, instantly knocking him out. He then quickly jumped at the other in a blink of an eye and punched him in the face sending him through the window that was in the room.

When Naruto turned around to deal with the short man, he saw that the man had pulled a knife out of his cane and was holding the boy with his broken arm, and had the knife pressed against the childs throat.

The man looked at Naruto with an arrogant smirk. "Ha, don't move an inch closer, or ill end him." Naruto only looked onto the short man darkly. With his 360 degrees of vision, Naruto saw his team, looking at him, wondering how they were going to deal with the situation.

Naruto focused on the attention on the man in front of him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, very much infuriated. "Me? Oh, I'm Gato. And it's funny how I have the upper hand in this situation. Now I will be taking my leave…" Gato was interrupted by a wave of killer intent gushing out of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, signifying his anger. "You know what I hate? People, ignorant people. People who are too blind to see what was right in front of them. You don't have the upper hand you midget fuck. I, and my team are ninja from The Village Hidden in the leaves." With that Naruto raised his hand.

Gato started sweating, so he tightened his grip on the boy. Naruto looked at the child, who he had almost forgotten in his slight rage. "Alright, I see your game. So what were you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked wondering why Gato was here hurting these two instead of going after Tazuna.

Gato looked at Naruto, "Well boy, this is the daughter and grandson of the damned bridge builder. I planned on taking them and threatening Tazuna with them. But that doesn't seem to be the case."

Just then the hunter nin from before appeared grabbing Gato and disappeared, leaving the young boy. ("I'm guessing Gato was the hunter nins employer as well.")

Naruto turned to his team, looked at Kakashi, then at the young boy clutching his braised mother bawling his eyes out. "Shh, it is ok Inari, I'm fine. It's all going to be ok." She then looked at Naruto. "Thank you" She said with a smile.

Naruto looked back at the women and smiled, nodding. He then turned back to his team. "Kakashi sensei, what is it that you think we should do?" Naruto asked his teacher.

Kakashi sighed, "I believe first we should tie these thugs up and interrogate them for information." Naruto nodded. Sasuke went to the one that Naruto kicked out the window while Naruto went to the one that was still inside.

Once tied up, the thugs started to stir. Naruto then grabbed onto one, "Would you like to tell me where your guys' hide out is?" He asked casually. "Why the hell would I tell you?" The thug spat, thinking that this kid wasn't much.

Naruto looked at him. "Alright, have it your way." With that, Naruto put his hand on the man's head and mumbled a few words. A moment later the man looked as though his life was sucked out of him. Hinata and Sasuke looked on in wonder, when did he learn this?

Hinata walked up to her boyfriend, "Naruto, what was that?" She asked. "It was something I learned from my other sensei. It's called the human path, a power from the Rinnegan that allows me to take someone's soul and memories." Naruto replied, looking a little tired.

It was his first time using it outside of his mindscape, and it was tiring! "Well I think we can give the other thug to the police, or whatever. I need some rest. I'll let you guys know about Gato later when I have some sleep." Naruto said, now looking ready to fall asleep.

With that Naruto went to the couch, laid down, and promptly fell asleep. Hinata walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. She then knelt down and started rubbing his back soothingly.

Kakashi sighed. Today has been exhausting. "Tazuna who are these two?" He asked gesturing toward the women and child behind him. "Ah, that would be my daughter and grandson."

Looking at the mother and son he noticed that the boy had a glare on his face, and it was directed towards the small group of ninja. "What are you guys doing here? You're just going to get yourselves killed, like everyone else that defies Gato!" Inari screamed at the team of ninja.

After the little episode of the boy screaming, he ran upstairs. "Sorry about that. His father was killed by Gato, and he has lost all hope since then." Tazuna said, explaining the young boy's feelings.

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile. "That's alright, I understand. Well team, I guess it is time to turn in. I'm betting you're pretty exhausted, so let's get some sleep. We'll take shifts to guard the house. I'll take first shift, Sasuke you'll be second, and Hinata you'll be third. Naruto will be last because I know that he needs at last 7 solid hours or he'll stab anyone, save Hinata, that wakes him up. Well good night." With that the last of the members of team 7 went to bed.

Kakashi stepped out of the house for a moment to get some fresh air, as well as to think. ("I can't believe that Naruto was able to do that… In a few years that boy will be a force to reckon with, plus Hinata and Sasuke. They are one of the greatest teams that I've seen in a long time.") Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed.

He looked up at the sky where the stars were starting to shine. ("Sensei, your son… I believe he will surpass all of us… including you. If it weren't for the fact that you weren't here, and he didn't awaken his eyes… he'd probably already be able to beat me in a fight. I'm so proud to teach him… Thank you…") with that thought Kakashi went in doors and sat at the table, where he went over the last days events.

As the night wore on, so did the restlessness of Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. They were both being plagues by the haunting nightmares caused by their first kill. Both woke up jumping from their sleeping area and held a weapon at the ready, for their body had reacted to the horrible dreams.

Naruto looked over at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, what's the matter?" He asked seeing the tears falling down the beautiful girls face. "Oh Naruto. N-nothing. Just a bad dream…" She replied shakily. Naruto looked at her.

He sighed and walked over to her, and hugged her. "You too huh? Don't worry, you're not the only one having nightmares about it… I had to take a life too. I know how hard this is. It may be harder for you since you're a much kinde3r soul than I, but this is the life of a ninja. Death… that is what we are trained to create. I know it is hard. I will be here the entire way, to help you through it. I hope you can do the same for me." He whispered into her ear.

Smiling with tearful eyes, Hinata nodded and buried her head into his chest lightly sobbing. Naruto walked her over to the couch in which he had been lying on. He sat down with his legs going across the couch, and she sat in between his legs, laying her back against his chest. Moments passed, and they fell asleep.

Hours later, when it came to be Hinata's turn to be on guard, Sasuke was very hesitant in waking her up. He slowly shook her awake, feeling slightly bad for waking her up when she had finally gotten some peaceful sleep in the arms of his blonde teammate.

When Hinata awoke, she felt something very warm behind her, gently moving up and down. She smiled remembering what had happened. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke to her right lightly shaking her. "Come on Hinata, it's your shift." Sasuke said in a whisper, as to not wake the sleeping blonde holding her.

Responding with a nod of her head, she slowly moved out of Naruto's arms. Once standing she stretched and looked at Sasuke nodding letting him know he can go back to sleep. She looked at Naruto on last time before kissing him on the forehead, and walking away.

(Time skip: 3 hours later.)

Naruto woke to find that his girlfriend was missing from his arms. Knowing that she was probably on guard duty, he got up to look for her. Not seeing her in the house he looked outside. Naruto located Hinata on the roof looking towards the horizon, in the dark night.

Naruto jumped up to the roof, and walked over the lavender beauty. He sat down next to her, "Good morning beautiful." He said to her. Blushing, Hinata responded, "And good morning to you too." She scooted closer to the blonde, being welcomed by Naruto's well-built arms and warm body.

Sighing to herself, she couldn't be happier. She was with the boy of her dreams staring out into the night sky, well technically it was morning. That didn't matter to her, what mattered was spending this amazing moment with her boyfriend.

Soon, the sun was starting to rise, with streaks of blue, orange, yellow, and purples. The sky was so beautiful that the two ninja could only gasp when the sun had revealed over the horizon. Hinata said "Wow… this is so beautiful Naruto." Naruto leaned down and whispered into Hinata's ear, "It may be beautiful, but nothing can compare to the beauty of my lavender princess." With that said, Naruto leaned down and passionately kissed her.

The initial statement from Naruto was enough to take Hinata's breath away. The kiss was enough to make her heart stop. This was by far the best moment of her life. She couldn't even attempt to describe how she felt.

After the kiss was over, they had heard a whistle to the left of them. There, Sasuke was sitting there smirking, with Kakashi giggling like a pervert. Naruto and Hinata blushed a dark red from the embarrassment.

After the little episode was over, team 7 was sitting down at the breakfast table enjoying a good home cooked meal, one in which Naruto greatly approved of, not really eating home cooked food by a mom before.

After breakfast, the foursome of ninja went outside and into the forest near the house to train. Reaching a clearing in the forest, the three gennin stood in front of their sensei. "Alright, you guys should know what training we do when out on a mission. Naruto, you will make 100 shadow clones and split them up and have them do what Kurama wants them to. Hinata, you make 1 shadow clone, and have t throw rocks at you while you try to break them with your Jyuuken. Sasuke, you make 1 shadow clone and have it go through random hand seals to try to work on intercepting a ninjas jutsu. Now I know it seems unfair that Naruto is allowed to do more tiresome stuff, but that is only because of the fox. Let's get to work." Kakashi stated in an authoritive tone.

With that, the ninja set to work, each doing their individual exercise. Naruto Walked across the clearing and made his clones adding one, as he saw he needed it. "Alright, 25 of you will do the rock levitating exercise. 26 of you will work on Taijutsu katas. The other 25 disperse into groups to watch and critic what the others are doing wrong. Go!" Naruto shouted, and they all set to work.

Naruto went a little ways out of the clearing to an area where there were some decent sized boulders, as well as a small pond, to do a meditation excursive he does at home, but now that he has more space, he can take the exercise to a whole new level.

Sitting down into a cross legged position, Naruto closed his eyes and started concentrating on the world around him. Moments later, his body was slowly being lifted off the ground. He kept going until he was about 5 feet from the ground.

A few more moments later, he decided to kick it up a notch. Pushing his control a little, he started to levitate the boulders that he had been sitting near, almost level with him. He wondered how far he could push his manipulation, so, pushing it to extraordinary lengths, he tried to lift everything he could around him. What he was doing, if one were to see, would leave them speechless.

After about an hour of training, Kakashi had decided to stop them, and sent Sasuke over to get Naruto from whatever he was doing. He walked past the clones, knowing they were just that, clones. Walking off to where he sensed an immense chakra signature, knowing it was probably the real one.

Once Sasuke arrived to the place of where Naruto was training, his jaw dropped in awe. Levitating 20 feet off the ground was one Naruto Uzumaki, but that was not what had Sasuke amazed. What amazed Sasuke, was that there were huge chunks of earth floating, along with big globs of water that he imagined were from a pond somewhere.

Taking one more step, Sasuke felt himself lifted off the ground, he felt weightless. Sasuke was in utter disbelief, he was actually floating. "Enjoying yourself?" He heard. Looking to his right he saw a Naruto clone.

The clone laughed. "The only way to wake him up from that is to hit him. He is in a deep concentration." With that the clone went back to the other clones. Sasuke looked around trying to find something in reach that he could throw at Naruto. Finding a decent rock, he chucked it at Naruto, not being hampered by gravity; the rock flew and struck the blonde, causing him to lose complete focus.

All of a sudden everything came crashing down, including Naruto and Saske. "What the hell!? Why did you hit me with a rock?" Naruto yelled at his friend. "Only way to wake you up." Sasuke said flatly. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke looked around him, the earth still slightly deformed from the levitation. "Naruto?" He said. "Yeah?" Naruto replied. "You really need to teach me this shit." Sasuke said. This caused Naruto to smile. "You're in luck. Sasuke, I think I might have found a way to teach you and Hinata a little gravity manipulation. Just not to the extent of my power." Naruto said still smiling.

To this Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" He asked not believing his ears. Naruto smirked, "I never lie. You know that. I've been reading up on doujutsu, specifically yours, and Hinata's. Since they both are mutations of my own, they should have some of the same abilities correct?" Sasuke nodded at this. "Now since you have some of the same abilities, you should be able to acquire almost all the other ones, to an extent. Now your mastery will never reach that of mine. In fact it shall only reach about a tenth of mine. You see for you and Hinata to learn Gravity manipulation, you must train, extremely hard."

Naruto bent down and picked up a small pebble, and handed it to Sasuke. "Now, I want you to focus your sharingan on the pebble, see what makes it up. Since the main purpose of the sharingan in to analyze and copy jutsu, and trick with genjutsu, look very closely at it. Now, try to manipulate the atoms around it, like you were manipulating someone's mind with genjutsu. Try to move it even slightly, I'll see it."

Sasuke nodded, doing as he was told, he activated his sharingan, analyzing the pebble, finding what it was made up of. After a moment, he started to focus his ocular powers one the atoms around the pebble, trying to shift them in any direction possible.

After a moment of silence, the pebble started to twitch, ever so slightly, but it was enough to let Naruto know that his friend was indeed capable of this. Smiling, Naruto patted Sasuke on the back on the back. "see, I told you it was possible."

Sasuke was in utter disbelief. He literally caused a pebble to move with his mind. Looking up to Naruto, he smirked. "Well, Naruto, thank you. Let's get going back." With that the two brother like teens walked through the forest, after Naruto dispelled his clones.

Arriving, they ate dinner and turned in. Not saying much, as they were all exhausted. Everyone save Kakashi, as he had the first watch, went and lied down to sleep, one thing running through Sasuke's head. ("I gotta not fuck with that kid anymore") He thought, before finally going to sleep.

**A/N: There you guys go, I believe this is my longest chapter, sorry for the wait. Well, let's see where it goes from here. Read and review!**

**KyuKing out…**


	9. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry to say this, but my Office Word somehow got deleted and i dont have the access code to re download it since i have a used laptop. Plus i dont have any money to buy another one since im only 15 haha. Anyway, this story is going to be on hold for a while. Until i find a sub for my place of writing, then i cant update. The only reason i can even get this on here is because i uploaded my next chapter that wasnt finished. And edited it so that i could write this. So please, anyone of my readers that may know of an alternative program i can write in for free, please, please let me know. I dont want to disappoint you guys by not finishing the story. So please any alternative that wont mess up my laptop, im all ears. just send a pm and ill do mty best. Until next time guys...**

**KyuKing out...**


	10. Battle on the Bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey guys. Shout out to Arymed, who told me of free software that I can use. Thank you very here comes the next and last part of the wave arc. The Zabuza fight, and the Gato thing. Let's get this party started. **

Naruto and the team were at the bridge, the last week was of them recuperating, and training. Sasuke was starting to get the hang of his slight manipulation over gravity. He was now able levitate a small rock above his hand.

Hinata decided she would wait until she had chakra reserves at least the size of Sasuke's. Since the gravity manipulation took a lot of chakra. She had seen Sasuke almost pass out from chakra exhaustion, and that was only levitating the rock for ten minutes!

Naruto, he has almost completely mastered his gravity element. Having the use of the shadow clones, in 1 day, he could have a year's worth of gravity training. That was greatly taxing on the mind though.

Team seven was helping construct the bridge, as it was almost finished. Kakashi had told the team to stay on guard, since Gato would have to strike soon if he didn't want the bridge to be finished. He had Naruto leave 2 clones at the house to protect Inari and Tsunami.

Naruto had greatly helped the bridge in its construction. His clones added over 100 working men. The bridge had tripled in its construction thanks to the young blonde.

Kakashi gave a slight sigh, looking over the railing of the bridge. He was waiting. Knowing the fight that was about to pursue. He could feel it. Kakashi took a look at his three gennin. They were greatly powerful. Kakashi felt that if it came down to the wire, they could defeat him. Their trust in each other, it was impeccable.

Slowly, a mist started to seep onto the bridge. ("It's time") All four members of team 7 thought. They got into position. Naruto at point, and Hinata in the rear, with their 360 degree vision, they would be able to see an attack coming from any direction. Sasuke and Kakashi were on the sides, all four facing a different directions. Tazuna was standing in the center of the formation, as he was the one they needed to protect.

Sensing movement to his left, Naruto focused his attention there, where Sasuke was. "Sasuke, I sense movement near you, stay alert." Naruto said. "Got it." The raven haired teen replied.

Sasuke started scanning the mist with his sharingan. The mist was slightly saturated with chakra, making it difficult for the Uchiha to see a person's chakra signature.

Suddenly all four leaf nin hear a loud screeching sound. Naruto looks to his right to see Zabuza charging Kakashi, with his sword dragging across the ground. "Kakashi-sensei! He's in front of you!" "Got it!" Kakashi replied to Naruto's directions. Kakashi locked on to Zabuza with his sharingan and predicted that Zabuza was going to swing at him with an upward strike. To retaliate, Kakashi jumped above the former mist nin, and brought his foot down in an axle kick, which knocked Zabuza's face into the ground.

Zabuza quickly replaced himself with a clone the second he saw Kakashi jump, thinking he could take this chance to go after the bridge builder. Sprinting toward Tazuna, Zabuza failed to notice that Naruto had place paper bombs between Kakashi's fight with him, and themselves.

Naruto sensed the man approaching, and activated the bombs, to which Zabuza substituted with a water clone. Kakashi quickly located Zabuza and the started a vicious taijutsu battle, sending them away from the group.

Naruto then sensed a second chakra signature. It was similar to that of the hunter-nin they had encountered weeks before. Naruto knew not to play around, seeing that Zabuza was occupied with Kakashi, he started toward the chakra signature. "Sasuke, come on. I sense the hunter-nin that we met the other day. Let's go get him." Naruto said to him.

To this Sasuke nodded, the two nin set off toward the opposite end of the bridge. Hinata stayed behind to guard Tazuna.

Reaching the source of the chakra signature, the two boys got into battle stances, ready to take on anything. Looking up they both saw a single sheet of ice, hovering in the air. "You know not what you face. Leave and I will not be forced to kill you ad that is not in my desire..." A voice said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke stay alert, this guy isn't gonna play around." Once again Sasuke nodded. Suddenly the single mirror divided into many, forming what looked like a dome made of rectangles.

Feeling a presence to the left, Naruto threw a kunai, only to have it bounce off the mirror. He noticed that the presence seemed to have transferred to all the mirrors once he threw the kunai. This nin was going to be tough to beat, of that he was sure.

Shifting his head to the left, two senbon whizzed past him, if he hadn't moved , Naruto would now be blind. "Sasuke, we need to get out of this dome. Use your strongest fire jutsu to try and melt it." Naruto said to his comrade. "Got it" the raven haired boy replied.

With that said, Naruto jumped back dodging the senbon that were thrown towards his vital organs, each one narrowly missing its mark. Sasuke went through a few hand signs, before finally bring his hand to his mouth.

Sasuke let loose an enormous breathe of blue flame, this was a jutsu he had come up with himself. It was never named. The jutsu was just an updated version of the fireball jutsu, but it was more of a wall, and the flames were blue, hotter than the average red.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing that the flames were doing nothing to the ice. "The ice is saturated with chakra," The hunter nin stated. "It is impossible to melt with any fire style jutsu." He finished.

Naruto looked around, every mirror had the image of the nin on it. Getting an idea, he quickly focused his gravitational energy right on his knuckles, he then proceeded to sprint towards a mirror and punch it, getting some desirable results when it crack. ("Perfect") He thought.

Sasuke saw what Naruto had done, and got an idea on a way to get out of the dome. "Naruto, let me throw you at the mirror, in-case your body like you did with your fist, and release it on impact."

His eyes widening from the realization of that working, Naruto nodded and started channeling and compressing his gravity manipulation. Crouching into a ball to keep the gravity even more compressed, Naruto looked at Sasuke to let him know he was ready.

Creating a shadow clone to help him, Sasuke dashed over to Naruto, and grabbed onto one of his arms, while the clone grabbed the other. Then, using all his strength, lifted the young blonde off the ground, launching him toward the nearest mirror.

Naruto's body left the ground and started flying toward the mirror at blinding speeds. The instant his head touched the mirror, he let out all the compacted energy around his body, causing the ice mirror to shatter, as well as the other mirrors around it.

Getting up from the pile of rubble, Naruto turned around to try and find his friend, only, where his friend stood, was the hunter nin, and in front of the nin, was Sasuke's motionless body.

His eyes widening, he sprinted towards his fallen comrade, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks.

Arriving next to his friend, Naruto scanned his body with his eyes, not seeing any blood pumping, meaning that the raven haired Uchiha, was dead. Naruto then looked behind him at the nin that had killed his comrade. Naruto may have been able to use the sixth paths of the sage, but he didn't know how to use the path that brought the dead back to life.

Naruto was enraged, angry that he had let his comrade just fall before him, that he was unable to protect him. Naruto's eyes started to become darker, the golden lining turning a solid black. He slowly stood up.

The nin saw the blonde get up, and was instantly terrified when he looked into his eyes. They looked to be the eyes of a demon, as if looking into a dark abyss that one would imagine only existing in hell.

As if on cue to the demonic look in his eyes, all hell for the young hunter nin broke loose. He found himself in the receiving end of punches and kicks that even Zabuza would have a challenge in defending.

The young hunter nin was completely shocked, he knew the boy was strong, but he had no where near this strength moments ago! It was as if this boy had just multiplied his strength ten fold, unleashing punches that would hurt even the strongest of ninja.

Moments later, Naruto then landed one devastating punch, that broke every rib with in the nin's body, as well as caused a lot of internal bleeding. The blow sent the hunter nin back several yards, up to 15.

Standing up wobbling, with no strength I his body, the nin's mask slowly started to fall off. Naruto in the mean time was flying at the nin with insane speed, his fist ready to end the person's life that killed his friend.

One half off the mask slid off... then the other. Naruto looked up at the nin and suddenly halted his progression, his eyes returning back to the blue they were originally. Naruto was frozen in disbelief. "H-Haku?.."

(FLASHBACK)

It was 4 days before team seven expected that Zabuza was going to attack. And they were all taking some downtime, well everyone except a certain blonde.

Naruto was currently training, as he would call it. Others would call it some type of torture, since the physical necessity for this exercise was through the roof. Naruto was currently balancing 4 boulders on his shoulders, each having to weigh at the least 200 pounds, and was on his 100th squat.

The blonde had greatly progressed, his physical strength on par with that of a high chunin wanna be jonin. Having finished his work out, Naruto sat down, and took a moment to catch his breath.

The blonde looked o the sky when he heard a crack of sticks breaking. Throwing a kunai to his left he struck a tree hard enough that it embedded itself into the tree to the hilt.

Standing quickly, he ran to the place he threw the kunai. His eyes widening as he saw a rather surprised boy dressed in a... dress? Yes it was a guy for sure, but a dress? Walking over he began his apology, "I'm so terribly sorry, I had no idea that it was just someone like you, you stepping on the sticks startled me, and my reflexes kicked in." Naruto finishes giving a low bow.

Chuckling the young man said, "it is quite alright, you don't have to be so formal, my name is Haku, what is yours? An if you don't mind me asking, are you a shinobi?" Haku finished with a smile.

The blonde chuckled, "The name is Naruto, and yes I am very much a ninja." Naruto stated with a smile adorning his face.

Haku looked around the blonde and saw the large boulders, "It looks like you have been working pretty hard," he stated in curiosity. Naruto laughed at this, "Yeah, I was, by the way what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked.

Haku looked at the blonde and stated, "getting herbs to help someone precious to me, he was injured and I'm just trying to help. Do you have someone special?" the boy asked with a small smile.

Naruto was taken back when he was asked that question, but replied anyways. "Yes, I have a few precious people, I'd give my life for them." He finished with a determined look. Haku smiled. "Then you will become strong, very strong."

With those words said, leaving a slightly shocked Naruto behind, Haku walked away...

(END FLASHBACK)

Naruto was standing stock still, not believing what he was seeing. Haku, the gentle young ma he met in the woods not even a week ago, was the hunter nin responsible for the death of his best friend.

Haku looked at the blonde in confusion. "Naruto... what did you stop?" Naruto looked up, and followed through with the punch, knocking Haku out in the process. Walking over to Haku, he heard a ruffeling, he turned to see Hinata helping Sasuke walk towards him.

Sasuke was alive! Naruto had ever been so glad in his life. He had a small amount of tears rolling do his face, as he didn/t want the raven haired boy picking on him. Naruto jogged up to them, and hugged Hinata, then moving over to Sasuke, he picked the Uchiha off the ground, and onto his back.

Sasuke was confused, "What are you doing?" He asked the blonde. "I'm helping you you idiot." Naruto replied. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto then looked over to where he heard the sound of birds chirping, Kakashi was about to use Chidori.

Kakashi was breathing heavily, his battle with Zabuza had taken more out of him than he had originally thought it would. He had Zabuza trapped, all his nin dogs holding Zabuza down.

Looking up, Kakashi started to charge his ligature move, the Chidori, an original technique made by the Copy nin. The chidori was a lighting jutsu that laced the users hand in lightning, and it was said to be able to cut through Lightning.

Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping, looking over to his left, Kakashi saw Gato standing at the end of the bridge, surrounded by his thugs. "Very good, you Konoha nin sure can fight. Good thing that you defeated Zabuza,because I wasnt gonna have him try and kill me for the money I wasn't gonna give him."

Zabuza growled, he'd been played. "Kakashi, my business with you is done, obviously my contract is shit, and I have no reason to continue to kill the bridge builder. Let me go, so I can kill that rat."

Kakashi looked at him, and shrugged his shoulders. He dispersed his dogs, ad let Zabuza free. "Mind if I you? Technically, since he's after my client, I have the obligation to dispose, but you can kill him." Zabuza smiled under his clothed mask, "absolutely."

With those words said, they both took off, demolishing everything in there path. They went through about 60 thugs before they came upon the midget man. Staring him down, Zabuza took his sword, and with one quick motion, decapitated the man.

That was the end of waves problem.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza, "You and Haku can go, you helped in the end, and I guess I owe you one." The copy nin said. Zabuza nodded at this.

Naruto walked over and laid Haku on the ground. "Here, he's out cold with a few broken ribs." Naruto stated. ("damn, this kid fucked Haku up.") Thought Zabuza.

With everything thing done, team seven finished the bridge. With the surprising help of Zabuza, Haku, who was still out cold, would be explained the situation later.

Now, there mission complete, and the bridge named The Great Naruto Bridge, which many were unsure why. Team 7 was now standing at the end of the bridge ready to leave giving their last goodbyes.

Inari walked up to Naruto with a sad expression. "Naruto... I'm sorry for what I said, you were right, I need to become strong and stop whining about things and fight to make them right... thank you." Inari finished, smiling at the blonde.

Looking down at the young boy, Naruto ruffled the kids hair and said, "Don't worry about it buddy, just protect whats important to you." with that Naruto turned around and started to walk away, with team seven following suit.

Kakashi looked at his students, he was very proud. They not only defeated a high chunin opponent, but they also kept there cool, and saved an entire village in the process. They were the best team he had seen in a long time, and they were only getting better. This team would go very, very far.

**A/N: Whew, that took a little longer than I wanted, but here you all go. I thank Arymad and those who tried to. Anyway, read and review!**

**Kyuking out...**


	11. On hold

**A/N: Alright, so from a very heart taken review, I am both happy and sad to say this story is on hold. I am going back to redo the story, and juice it up. I have no idea how long this will take, but I will try my best to finish ASAP. So to all my readers, please be patient. Thank you.**

**KyuKing out...**


End file.
